digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Re-Digitize: Fast Forward
Digimon Re-Digitize: Fast Forward is a fan digimon anime series created by JBolbotowski1. This fiction is a combination of Digimon Tamers, Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Xros Wars, and Digimon World Re:Digitize. This series has elements from MegaMan Star Force, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward. Plot The plot takes place in the year 2015, following the story of the 15-year-old boy, Tarry Dockhood, who creates his Digimon partner Dodgemon when he slips a mysterious blue card he found in his deck through his hand-held card reading device, changing it into a D-Unit, the Fast Forward version of the Digivice. The appearance and powers of this Digimon come from Tarry's sketches that were scanned into the device. Dodgemon emerges from the Digital World and is found later by Tarry in . Mikey met his Digimon Catapultmon when he emerged in the alley. Alice met Beautymon when she emerges from a screen of a computer. Danny met Agumon when he emerges from the screen of a video game. Characters Main Characters Tarry Dockhood He is an imaginative artist who created his own Digimon. Tarry is somewhat the leader of the group. He has a crush on Alice. His Digimon partner is Dodgemon. Mikey Danowski He is the oldest member of the group. He is a young fat, goodhearted, charismatic, eccentric, somewhat dim-witted, comedic, polite, helpful, 15-year-old boy of Polish descent. His Digimon partner is Catapultmon. Alice Millgli A young, kind, sweet, gentle, adventurous, hardworking, intelligent, beautiful, 13-year-old girl with dark brown hair in a bun with long strands of side-bangs and an inverse widows' peak at her hairline. She was born in India but moved to Japan. Her Digimon partner is Beautymon. Danny Hichangeo He is the hot headed, quick-to-fight member of the group. He is Tarry's twin brother. His Digimon partner is Agumon. Equipment Digivices Each of the heroes possess a unique Digivice that has a differet appearance entirely and functions. But they all possess some sort of similarity to one another, such as storing Digimon, getting information or data on Digimon. *'D-Unit': A Digivice used in Digimon Re-Digitize: Fast Forward. It resembles a Xros Loader with a touch screen, a video camera, a computer, an analyzer, and stylus. It can store multiple Digimon, access a Digimon Encyclopedia. It allows the user to digivolve their partner Digimon. It can able to store a Digimon's data to allow it to recover its health, or transfer between Zones. It allows the user to perform DigiXros between the Digimon in their army. It an open portals to any location. It can generate 3D maps of the Digital World. It allows the user to see the signal of any Digimon. Digi-Mobile Wheeled automobile-type vehicles used by the heroes as a form of personal transportation or mobile weaponry. They possess an area to store Digivices and use the same functions as it. Should the need arise a canopy can cover the rider in case of weather or obstacles. Side motorcycle-type bikes can be attached to the Digi-Jeep for passengers or partner Digimon. Each has a unique weaponry and equipment and go at fast speeds up to 12 lines per second (300km/h). Each can transformed into helicopter-type vehicles and hovercraft-type boats. This also makes it easier to cross into the other dimensions. *'Fury Saurian': Tarry's Digi-Mobile that is capable of speed bursts. It is colored red, designed after a with round. Its face bares a strong resemblance to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It features a helicopter mode and boat mode and a defense system that arms it with lasers and bladed weaponry Den and his Digimon partners can use. *'Mach Flower': Alice's Digi-Mobile that bares a strong resemblance to the Pink Cabriolet from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Terminology *'Ten Dimensions': After a catastrophe started many years ago, the Digital World began to split nine "dimensions" based on the Nine Worlds of Norse mythology and alternate dimensions from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series. **'Peace Dimension': It is a peaceful world where nature brews with several species of Digimon. **'Clock Dimension': It is a world with a lot of Chinese architecture and giant clocks of all sizes. Many of its inhabitants are based off of traditional Chinese styles and charicatures. **'Cyber Dimension': A mysterious world, it is a futuristic, high-tech city filled with data of cutting edge, futuristic technology, and a metallic buildings which for sharp angle. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction